Jude Emery Returns to Hazzard
by baseballfan44
Summary: Jude Emery comes back to Hazzard when Snake Harmon escapes from jail along with some of his gang. Thanks to sabra jaguar for the idea, this one's for you, buddyroe!
1. Chapter 1

**Jude Emery Returns to Hazzard**

Disclaimer: I own no Dukes. I didn't even come up with the villians in this story . . .

A/N: Howdy! I guess I have another story out . . . I hope you enjoy this one. It's based off the episode Jude Emery, as you could probably guess. Thanks to **_sabra jaguar_** for the idea. This one's for you! Read on and please review this story, all of you, it's not that hard! Even if you hate it, you can still review

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone high in the sky over Hazzard County as Bo Duke effortlessly maneuvered his car around the road. His oldest cousin Luke rode shotgun while Daisy and Uncle Jesse rode in the backseat. The family was heading to town to pay the mortgage on their beloved farm.

Suddenly the ominous wail of a siren pierced through the air, undoubtedly Hazzard County's incompetent sheriff, Rosco P. Coltrane.

"Hang on ya'll," Bo warned to his family as he pushed the gas pedal farther down. "We's gonna lose 'im!"

The blonde cousin led Rosco around many dirt roads. The lawman hung on pretty well to the General Lee, the Dukes' car.

"Bo, that bridge is out up at McNary Creek!" Daisy announced. "Ya ain't never jumped anythin' that wide across before!"

"Yer right Daisy, we ain't," Luke responded. "Ya ain't gonna jump it, are ya, Bo?"

"Ain't got no choice, now!" Bo said as he accelerated even further towards the creek.

"Oh, Lord!" Daisy cried, slumping in her seat. "He's gonna git us killed!"

Meanwhile, in Rosco's car, he watched the General's take off. They barely made it over, with the General's tail end getting slightly wet.

"Jumpin' gee hosifat!" exclaimed Rosco. "I ain't makin' it over that, no way!" He pat the head of the Bassett Hound that slept on the seat next to him. "I don't wanna scuff ya, Flash darlin'."

Back in the General Lee, Jesse was giving Bo a hard time about the crazy stunt he had just pulled.

"Ya realize ya coulda killed us all!" Jesse roared. "Jumpin' over that creek on that spot; only a plumb fool woulda done somethin' as stupid as that!"

"Well, sorry Uncle Jesse, but I did cut about fifteen minutes off the drive ta town," Bo pointed out, grinning.

"That ya did, Bo," Jesse said, smiling himself. "But don't do it again, ya scared the livin' daylights outta me!"

"An' me," Daisy added.

"An' _me,_" Luke chimed in.

"Ya see?" Jesse said.

**Well ya'll that's Jesse for ya. Ya know, I kinda admire the way that man handles his fam'ly.**

* * *

They arrived at Hazzard County's bank with minutes to spare. The Dukes were now glad about Bo's shortcut. If they had taken fifteen minutes longer, they'd have lost the farm. 

The Dukes also had another order of business to take care of. Bo and Luke had actually received a legitimate speeding ticket from Enos Strate, Rosco's only deputy. They didn't pull over, of course, but Enos got sneaky for the first time ever. He rolled up the ticket and inserted it into the straw of his drink. Pulling up beside General Lee, he blew through the straw and the ticket shot through the windows of each car, landing on Luke's lap. They surrendered, since they _had_ been speeding, and now they were at the police station paying off the $10 ticket.

As Bo was paying the ticket (he'd been driving, so it was his ticket), Luke noticed a poster on the "Wanted" wall.

"Hey Bo, check this out," Luke said. "Snake Harmon and his gang are on the loose. Remember them?"

Bo nodded. "What do you wanna reckon we'll be seein' Jude Emery 'round here real soon?"

Daisy grinned. "I surely wouldn't mind that!" The rest of the family laughed.

"Snake's whole gang is out?" Enos wondered as he took Bo's ten bucks. "I didn't know that."

"Well, not the whole gang, just him, Coy Randolph, Willie, and that Patch feller," Luke told the deputy.

"Let's go," Jesse said. "It was nice seein' ya, Enos."

Enos replied, and the Dukes exited the premises.

* * *

"Hey Luke, can ya run this extra fertilizer down ta John Silas's farm fer me?" Jesse asked. "I told 'im I'd give 'im the extra." 

"No problem, Uncle Jesse," Luke said. "Bo, help me load it into the truck."

Bo and Luke loaded up the truck with the fertilizer, and Luke was on his way. Not five minutes later, a beat-up white truck pulled up.

"That'd be Jude," Bo concluded upon seeing the unique shape of the truck. It looked like a cross between Jesse's truck and Daisy's Jeep, Dixie.

Daisy eagerly abandoned her spot at the clothesline to join Bo and Jesse in greeting the Texas Ranger.

Jude Emery's truck went out with a loud bang as he pulled the key from the ignition. He grinned sheepishly as he looked up at the Dukes. Daisy smiled back as Jude hopped out.

"Howdy, ya'll," Jude greeted. "Hey Daisy, guess I made good on that promise I didn't make to ya."

Bo and Jesse looked on in confusion, and Daisy explained.

"Last time he was here, I made 'im not promise ta come back." Bo and Jesse nodded in understanding.

**Well, looks like we got ol' friends back in Hazzard. Guess we got ol' enemies ta boot, ya'll.**

"So, have ya'll heard about Snake Harmon escapin' from jail?" Jude reluctantly inquired. The three Dukes nodded, and Jude continued. "I'm here ta warn ya. I guess anyone involved last time is in danger . . . where's Luke?"

"Oh he's just runnin' some fertilizer over to a neighbor," Jesse explained.

"So what d'ya mean we's all in danger?" Bo inquired. "Ya mean they's back fer revenge?"

Jude nodded solemnly. "That's exactly what I mean. We have ta catch 'em before they can hurt any of us."

* * *

An evil laugh infiltrated through the air. Snake Harmon grinned at his posse. 

"Luke Duke should be 'round the corner soon," said Snake. "We're gettin' 'im just fer you, Patch."

The overly large man known as Patch smiled maliciously as his jaws moved around on the piece of chewing gum.

"You an' Coy here go out there an' block 'im in on each side," Snake explained. Patch and Coy nodded. "Ya'll stay in the cars cause me an' Willie will force 'im in with you, Patch." This earned laughter from Patch. "Okay, guys, here comes Luke."

* * *

A grin was etched on Luke's face as he wheeled his uncle's dirty white pickup around the road. Everything seemed to be going fine, until two cars suddenly boxed him in. He skidded to a halt to prevent a crash. 

Angrily, Luke jumped out of the car. He hadn't the slightest idea what was going on! Then he saw a familiar face exit the car next to him. It was that gum-chewing large guy named Patch whom had been dubbed his enemy a few years before.

"What do _you_ want?" Luke asked irritably.

Snake emerged from the bushes, grinning evilly. "I want you ta come with me," he said coolly. "We need a little insurance."

**I guess ol' Jude was right 'bout them all bein' in danger. Ya'll don't go anywhere, now.**

**

* * *

**Okay, one chapter down! I'm going to camp tomorrow, so I probably won't update for awhile, cause I won't be able to write until Monday at the earliest! Please review, because it's really fun to update before leaving for a few days and coming back to full email inbox!**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for such a slow update! Not just on this, but on any other story, too! And 13 reviews for the last chapter is my record, let's break it, please! I really want people to tell me what they think of this story, even if it's just a simple, "good chapter, update soon" or even a "this story sucks"! Come on people, please!**  
**

**Chapter 2**

Jesse immediately offered Jude the use of the couch during his stay in Hazzard. He eagerly accepted, much to Daisy's happiness.

A couple hours after he arrived, Jude and the Dukes were rapidly growing concerned about Luke's whereabouts. It didn't take that long to deliver fertilizer down the street. They had even tried to raise the dark-haired Duke boy on the CB, but to no avail. It never occurred to them to call over to the Silas farm, until John did it himself.

They were still contemplating their next move when the phone rang, causing them all to jump clean out of their skin. Jesse leapt to the phone.

"Duke residence, Jesse speakin'," he greeted. "Oh hey John . . . yeah, I sent 'im hours ago . . . he never made it? Oh dear. Well thanks a lot John . . . I'll letcha know when we find 'im. Bye now."

Jesse's face paled considerably as he replaced the phone on the receiver. Bo, Daisy, and Jude looked at him in concern. However, no explanation was necessary; the one side of the conversation they heard was enough.

"Me an' Jude'll go look on Cottontail Road where he should've gone," Bo said. Jude nodded in agreement.

* * *

Bo drove the General with Jude riding shotgun, each keeping silent. 

The possibility of Luke having been in a serious accident and the image of him being strewn across the road, blood spurting everywhere and limbs twisted at odd angles would not leave Bo's mind. It didn't matter how hard the man attempted to shove the thought away, it always returned. He never voiced these thoughts to the Texas Ranger next to him, but they were there. However, Jude yelled at him, pulling him out of these thoughts.

"Bo, look out!" Jude warned. Bo didn't even look; he just instinctively slid the General sideways to a stop, only inches away from Jesse's pickup. Bo jumped out of the General upon noticing that Luke was not in the truck. He quickly surveyed the area and concluded that Luke was nowhere.

"Ya think maybe he's had engine trouble an' he's walked fer help?" Jude suggested.

Bo walked to the car and turned the ignition. Sure enough, the engine ran as smooth as silk. He shook his head. "Didn't think so," he said. "He shoulda called on the CB."

They walked around in silence for a few moments before Jude noticed something on the pavement.

"Hey Bo, look at them tire marks," he said. Bo looked at the spot Jude was referring to. He immediately noticed the whirlwind of tire tracks embedded on the road. Bo instantly knew there were multiple cars involved.

"I think he might have been kidnapped," Jude said hesitantly. "It could have been Snake."

Bo jerked his head up to look at Jude, wide-eyed. "W-well, we got find 'em!"

"That's why I'm here," Jude reminded him. "I think we need ta come up with a plan. Let's get back to the farm." Bo nodded his approval.

**

* * *

Well, even if they don't know where ol' Luke is, we do. Let's make sure he's all right.**

Luke shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe yer usin' the same place as last time fer a hideout."

"You ever play hide 'n' seek as a kid, boy?" Snake asked. Luke nodded, so Snake continued. "Well, we're hidin', an' they're 'It.' The best place ta hide is where we did last time. It's the last place they'll look cause they think we's probably hidin' someplace else."

"Knowin' Bo, this'll be the first place they look," Luke shot back. "He used that same tactic in hide 'n' seek. Whenever I tried ta hide like this, he always found me right away. An' he always hid in the same place the whole game."

Snake sighed. "Well, when he finds us, we'll just have ta hide 'im forever, if ya know what I mean."

Luke gulped. He knew exactly what Snake meant. He also knew that wherever Bo went, he, Daisy, Uncle Jesse, Jude, Boss Hogg, everybody, wouldn't be too far behind. He figured out Snake was back for revenge.

"But don't worry, Luke," Snake said. "I actually wanted them ta find us, but I just wanted ta torture ya'll for a while cause ya couldn't find us. But if yer cousin's gonna find us right away, we can always skip that part.

"So it's a trap?" Luke asked.

Snake nodded. "That's exactly what this is. A trap."

Luke sighed, suddenly praying that Bo and the others would never find them.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the Hazzard County Courthouse, Boss Hogg and Rosco were devising plans of their own. They knew about Snake's escape, and the poster promised a $50,000 reward for their captors. 

"Now Rosco," Boss said. "You can bet them Dukes are out there tryin' ta catch Snake Harmon's gang and that reward money before we do!"

"Oooh!" Rosco exclaimed. "Shame, shame, everybody knows their name!"

Boss was grinning. "You're gonna throw all four of 'em in jail, and Cooter, too, just ta be safe. Then we'll go after Snake!"

"Oh, Boss! That's genius! We'll get 'em fer sure!" A large grin spread on Rosco's face. "Khew, khew, I love it, I love it! But how'm I gonna arrest 'em? I hardly ever catch 'em, ya know."

"We ain't gonna have to!" Boss said. He used his hand to motion for Rosco to come closer. "I already planted moonshine in the General Lee and Dixie and Cooter's truck. All we have ta do is keep blockin' roads until we divert them inta Hatchapee County an' git the word out ta that Sheriff Loomis that they's runnin' shine!"

**Well, ya'll, that adds another problem to the Dukes' plate. **

"Then they'll even be outta the county!" Rosco exclaimed. "But, uh, Boss, who _is_ Snake Harmon anyhow?"

Boss Hogg looked at Rosco as if he'd grown a tree off the top of his head. "Ya mean you don't remember? That was when we tried ta beat the Dukes out of reward money along with that Texas Ranger!"

Rosco shook his head. "A Texas Ranger? Judas Priest on a pony! I don't remember nothin' about no Texas Ranger."

**Ya'll remember last time Jude showed up, Sheriff Rosco was at a refresher course at the police academy in Atlanta. Instead they had Sheriff Grady Bird. I'm surprised ol' Rosco actually passed, ain't you?**

"That's right, you was gone!" Boss realized. "We had temporary actin' sheriff Grady Bird here."

"Well, if you didn't remember that, he musta been like me," Rosco said.

Boss nodded and stuck a cigar in his mouth. "Yeah, ya numbskull, he was just as much of a nitwit as you are! Now go catch them Dukes!" With that, he shoved Rosco out of his office and slammed the door.

Rosco flinched as the door shut. "I'll nit yer wit, ya big fat marshmallow!" he said, raising a fist to the door. "But I'm gone."

* * *

Bo felt lost. He barely paid any attention as Uncle Jesse relayed his plan. All Bo could think about was how it was usually Luke who came up with these plans. Luke was good in these situations. Luke had saved them all countless times with his infamous plans. 

Now they had to return the favor, and Bo didn't know what to do. Everyone else seemed to be able to handle the situation, but why couldn't he? He was scared, and his best friend in the whole world wasn't there to make him feel better.

**Bo, I wouldn't worry 'bout Luke. He's probably comin' up with one a them plans right now. Ya'll stick around.**

**

* * *

**Okay people, please review now and break 13 reviews!**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, an update. Uh, just so you know, there were places where I was supposed to put ruler lines to separate the scenes, but the document manager wouldn't let me put them there. I tried just putting a few squiggly lines instead, but when I pushed the save button, those went away too. So now since it's late at night, I gave up and hoped that you guys will just figure it out on your own.

**Chapter 3**

This time, Jude rode with Daisy in Dixie and Jesse rode with Bo in the General. They had no idea where to start, so they used Bo's hide and seek tactic. The first place they were to check was in that one spot in Utchee Swamp.

Bo, although distracted, drove the General expertly through back roads. The ride was relatively silent for a while. As they were approaching the main road, Jesse finally broke the thick silence.

"Don't worry Bo," he assured. "This'll all work out fine, I know it will."

Bo nodded. "I know it will, too. As long as we come up with somethin' like Luke woulda come up with. His plans usually work."

"It'll be okay Bo." Jesse reached over to squeeze his nephew's shoulder.

Bo gave a small smile. "Yer right Uncle Jesse. I'm just a little nervous, ya know." It didn't matter what Bo said; to Jesse there was no mistaking the glimmer of unshed tears in his youngest's eyes.

Cooter whistled to himself as he maneuvered his tow truck towards Cottontail Road. His intention was to tow Jesse's truck back to the farm. He pulled the truck to a stop when the white vehicle emerged into his sight.

After hooking the pickup to his vehicle, Cooter once again sped off down the street. Soon, he noticed sirens blowing and red lights flashing everywhere behind him.

"Aw, shoot, Rosco!" Cooter exclaimed. "Can't ya see I'm busy?"

The CB crackled to life. "Cooter Davenport, this is Sheriff Rosssscoooo P. Coooooltrane an' I order you ta FREEZE!"

"I ain't doin' nuthin' till I know what for," Cooter answered.

"You know whatcha done! Yer carryin' contraband whiskey! Now that's a Federal offense. Pull it over, I'm serious, now!"

"Rosco, I unnerstand this summer's been unusually hot, but I didn't think it would git ta yer head like this. I ain't got the slightest idea whatcher talkin' about."

Suddenly, Rosco's car stopped. He screamed something into the CB about being out of gas. Cooter burst out laughing.

The Dukes and Jude came to a stop near Snake's hiding place. The cars in front confirmed their suspicions. It was decided they would come up with a good plan instead of barging in right then.

Daisy and Jesse stayed, hidden from the building, to see if Luke was all right. Bo and Jude took Dixie back to the farm to get Jesse's truck, since one could easily recognize passengers in Dixie.

**That could be good, considerin' all the moonshine sittin' in Dixie.**

"So what do we do once we get back there?" Bo asked of Jude. "Well, the way I figger it, ol' Snakes 'spectin' us, sooner or later," Jude explained. "But I wanna really catch 'em off guard. Let's come up with somethin' when we get there. I want Jesse's and Daisy's input, too."

Bo nodded. He felt much better now that they knew where Luke was being held. "Well, let's get goin, then."

Meanwhile, Jesse and Daisy perched themselves out of sight near the window. They listened to a conversation between Snake and Luke.

"Well, Duke, it's only a matter of time before someone in yer family finds that truck you's drivin', an' that nice surprise Patch left," Snake speculated. "Hopefully it's that blonde cousin a yers. He nearly got me killed last time, when I almost had ta ride in a car with Patch drivin'. That woulda done me in."

Daisy and Jesse exchanged horrified glances. What was this "surprise" Snake wanted Bo to find? They didn't dare turn on the CB and heed a warning; although cut out of sight, the General was parked within earshot.

Luke asked the big question. "What's the surprise?"

Snake grinned an snickered maniacally. "Remember ya'll's 'test' from last time?" was all Snake had to say for Luke to understand.

"Ya mean Patch tossed a rattlesnake inta the truck?" Luke asked. Snake nodded, evilly satisfied. Luke sighed, remembering how scared his youngest cousin had been that instance when he had nearly wound up with a snakebite. He only hoped that Bo and anyone else would look before they sat.

Daisy mouthed the word "snake" to her uncle, suddenly terrified for her cousin who was about to see a repeat from his last encounter with the Snake Harmon gang. From what she and Jesse knew, he had been scared enough last time, and their protective oldest cousin had been there. This time, Luke was somewhere else, so she could only imagine the horror Bo was about to experience.

**Well, ya'll, I don't think it's Luke we need ta worry about.**

Cooter's good mood was short lived. Once he had dropped the pickup off and was heading down Old Mill Road, he noticed Enos's car right behind him.

"Now what is goin' on?" Cooter wondered to himself. "I ain't carryin' moonshine! Why'm I bein' set up? I ain't a Duke!" Realization hit him suddenly. The Dukes were probably in trouble, too. He picked up his CB.

"Breaker one, breaker one, I may be crazy but I ain't dumb, Craaaaazy Cooter comin' atcha, any Dukes out there on the Hazzard Net, come on."

Quickly he received a response. "Ya got Lost Sheep Two here, Crazy C, what's happenin'?" came Bo's voice.

"Well, Bo, there's a real flaw in the slaw somewhere, buddy-roe. I've been chased all afternoon by Rosco an' Enos. They says I'm runnin' shine, but I ain't. I bet they'll be on you next."

Bo looked behind him to the floor. "That's cause they musta planted the shine there. We got some in Dixie."

"I know there ain't none in Jesse's truck, but ya'll better check the General," Cooter said. "Well, I'm gone. Over 'n' out."

"We're gone too," Bo said. "Jude, can you toss that shine out?"

Jude nodded and reached back for the shine jugs. "Ya'll ain't any less crazy than ya were six years ago when I was here."

Bo grinned his response.

Half an hour later, Bo and Jude were cruising down Jessup Road towards Utchee Swamp. They had yet to notice the snake resting at Bo's feet. That didn't last too long, however. As soon as Bo carelessly sped over a bump , the distinct sound of a rattle could be heard.

Only Jude heard it, however. He looked down at the floor, confirming his fear. "Aw, not again," he blurted out.

"What d'ya mean?" Bo asked innocently.

"I mean, don't move, but look down," Jude told Bo. The blonde man stole a glance downwards and tensed up.

"Aw, shoot," Bo said. "Now what? It's really hot, so we ain't got no long sleeve shirts ta bundle it up in." Fear raced through his body as he attempted to come up with a sufficient solution. His pulse quickened, as did his breathing.

Jude looked around. "There's a blanket coverin' the back of this seat, we could use that," he suggested.

Bo nodded, turning his eyes to the road. Jude carefully pulled a re-enactment of what Luke had done with the snake six years before. Once at the window, he dropped the snake out of it without dropping the blanket.

Bo had to stop the car for a minute to catch his breath before he could continue to drive again.

**Well ya'll, somethin' tells me this ain't gonna be as easy as we think. Don't make tracks now, it's only gonna git more interestin'.**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, now my summer's officially over, so I thought I'd end it by posting a chapter of this. Hope you enjoy. Now I'm off to school. I'll post more hopefully within a couple weeks, but now that I'll be in school, I won't have much time to write.

**Chapter 4**

Bo and Jude made the rest of the way to Snake's hideout without problems, albeit the former was extremely cautious. Once they made it, they hid the pickup in the bushes and carefully went to find Jesse and Daisy. Bo located his uncle and cousin in some bushes. Silently, he managed to catch their attention. The four of them met out of earshot of the small cabin.

As soon it was safe, Daisy threw her arms around her younger cousin, catching him off guard. "Oh Bo, we heard Snake threw a snake into the pickup!" she cried.

Bo breathed a shaky sigh. "Yeah, but we got it out. It was real close though."

Jude nodded in agreement. "He was real lucky he didn't git bit."

Daisy got a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "But Snake don't know that." She received three confused stares. "Luke's rubbin' off on me. I thought us up a real interestin' plan. Uncle Jesse, do we still got them crutches from when Luke was wounded in the Marines?"

**So Daisy explained the plan she done thunk up. Somethin' tells me this is gonna git almost fun.**

**--------------------------------- **

**Fer Daisy's plan ta work, the Dukes and Jude had ta wait until the next day. That didn't sit to well, with Bo, but he don't have a choice.**

After much protesting, the three men let Daisy have a part in her plan. Jude and Daisy entered Snake's hideout, making their entrance known. Snake and the others, including Luke, quickly noticed they were there, and that the pair was glaring angrily at them.

Snake grinned. "Hey, Jude. I figgered we'd be seein' ya soon." He turn to look at a fuming Daisy.

**I don't know 'bout ya'll, but I wouldn't mess with Daisy when she's like that. **

"Did ya'll find the surprise Patch left in yer truck?" Snake asked her.

"Oh, we found it all right," Daisy answered flatly, looking angrier than before. "Bo found it earlier, a little too late if ya know what I mean."

Luke, not knowing what was going on, paled considerably. "Is he all right, Daisy?" he blurted out.

"He's okay, thanks ta Jude getting' him to the hospital on time," Daisy answered. "Lemme go find 'im." She left the building.

"Well, that didn't work," Willie noted. "Guess we'll just hafta try again, right Snake?"

Snake nodded. "Don't worry, Willie, we'll git 'em. We'll finish 'em up soon."

The door opened, and in walked Daisy. She was followed by Bo, who was sporting crutches and a wrapped-up lower leg. He looked miserably at Daisy, and she had to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing.

"Bo . . ." Luke muttered, looking sympathetically at his youngest cousin. He mentally kicked himself for allowing Bo to get bit by a rattlesnake. Of course, there was no way around it, but he couldn't shove away the feeling he should have done something.

Upon hearing his name, Bo turned to his cousin. Luke didn't have to speak for Bo to know what he was thinking. He had to look away, being filled with shame for causing his cousin to have such feelings. He wasn't even injured, it was all just a trick.

**Ain't that a good shuck 'n' jive? It even fooled Luke, and he's the king o' shuckin' 'n' jivin'.**

Snake smirked, pleased with himself. He pulled a chair up next to Luke. "Why don't ya take a load off, Bo?" Hesitantly, Bo hobbled over to the chair, and, looking as pained as he could, eased himself down on the chair. "Tie 'im up, Coy."

Coy tied Bo's wrists together and tied that to the chair behind him. For good measure, he took his crutches to the other side of the room.

"Snake, I'd like us ta step outside," Jude said coolly.

"Whatever Jude," Snake replied flippantly. "I'm just givin' you yer last request. Come on fellas, the Dukes ain't going nowhere."

As soon as they were all gone, Bo leaned towards his cousin and spoke softly. "I ain't hurt, Luke."

"But you—" Luke started, but Bo cut him off.

"Shh," he said. "Don't let 'em hear ya. I ain't been bit by no snake. This is all part of Daisy's plan. It's genius, actually. I'm just pretendin'. We's foolin' 'em."

**Ain't that slick, ya'll?**

Realization hit Luke's face, and he grinned. "That _is_ good," he whispered. "I've taught ya'll well. But ya's got blood or somethin' soakin' through that bandage."

Bo smiled sheepishly. "We was gonna use red paint, but we couldn't find none so we had ta use ketchup instead."

Luke chuckled quietly. He leaned forward to sniff Bo's leg. "That smell makes me want a cheeseburger with fries real bad," he commented, making Bo laugh. "I say as soon as we git outta this mess, we get some at the Boar's Nest."

Bo agreed. "I don't think I ever had so much fun getting' ready fer a plan before But that ketchup was real cold. It still feels cold now."

"Well, I'm glad ya ain't really hurt, cousin," Luke said. "You really had me fooled. But we should shut up now, cause here comes Patch.

Bo nodded and let out a moan as the door opened. Luke had to suppress a grin as he noticed how good his cousin was at conveying pain in his midnight blue eyes. He would've been worried, had he not been laughing and joking with the younger man seconds before.

"What do you want?" Luke asked with as much anger as he could muster, as Patch made his way over to Luke and began untying him.

"I want to have some fun," Patch informed him. "I thought I'd take ya fer a ride.

"Where to?" Luke wondered.

"Some place ya ain't comin back from, plowboy," Patch answered, once again.

Luke, his jaw set in grim determination, looked from Patch to Bo, winked at Bo, and looked to Patch again. His lips curled into a sneer as he said, "I ain't goin' nowheres without Bo."

I figgered ya'd say that," Snake's voice said. Luke looked over to see Snake, Willie, Coy, Daisy, and Jude inside. Daisy's and Jude's wrists were tied behind their backs. "Patch, give Bo his crutches back and untie 'im. Let 'im ride in the backseat."

"Yessir," Patch complied. He proceeded to untie the younger Duke cousin. "Come on, let's go."

Outside, Patch practically drug Luke along, but Bo lagged behind to signal to Jesse, who was hidden in bushes on a nearby rise. He motioned for him to come, then held his hand up as if to say "stop". All the while, he mouthed "follow at a distance" to his uncle. He smiled when he saw the elderly man nod. Then Bo returned to faking pain and misery.

Jesse grinned himself at his nephew's performance. This certainly was an interesting plan, he mused as he climbed into the General, leaving Dixie behind for Daisy and Jude. They had previously rid him of any and all moonshine. But Rosco didn't know that.

**--------------------------------- **

Cooter sighed, frustrated that he was leading Rosco on another chase. The night before, he had disposed of all the moonshine, but he couldn't convince the sheriff of that fact. He thought about pulling a hard left turn at Jessup Road, but it was blocked by a black station wagon tearing blindly around the road. A burly man with an eye patch was behind the wheel. Riding shotgun was a nervous looking Luke Duke.

Forgetting about Rosco, Cooter whipped the truck around to chase his obviously troubled friend.

Rosco was not as lucky. He whirled around just as Jesse came through. The front end was embedded in the General Lee. He looked over to make sure Flash was okay before exiting the damaged vehicle.

"Rosco!" Jesse exclaimed from his seat. "Ya dang pea-brain! What're ya drivin' like a crazed maniac fer?"

"Sorry Jesse," Rosco apologized. "I was in hot pursuit of Cooter an' I—"

"I don't care if you were in hot pursuit of a buzzard with a rattlesnake stuck to his rear," he spat. "I's tryin' ta keep up with someone, an' now I lost 'em. Yer lucky Cooter's with 'em."

Rosco merely stood there, stunned at Jesse's outburst.

Meanwhile, up ahead, Bo looked behind to see Cooter, but he didn't say anything. It didn't matter, because Patch noticed him. He grinned maliciously, and to Luke their was no mistaking the evil twinkle in the larger man's eye.

It was now or never, and someone would get hurt if it were the latter. He reached back to pat Bo's leg. Bo nodded in understanding.

**Now what're them two up to?**

"Aw, Patch, could we stop?" he whined. "I'd rather not throw up all over yer car, and them antibiotics they got me on are makin' me sick."

Patch cringed, knowing Snake would make him clean it up when he returned. Although he didn't want to stop with a mysterious truck on his tail. Finally, he concluded that he could take them on, and he stopped.

Bo started to get out of the car, followed by Luke and Patch. Using the crutches, he went a ways from the car.

Patch faced Bo, holding a gun on the blonde Duke. Luke grabbed a small log, brought it over his head, and hit Patch with it, full force.

A gunshot rang through the air, and Luke heard Bo scream.

**Well, ya'll, that don't sound good. Ain't it amazin' how them boys came up with a plan without even talkin' 'bout it? Ya'll stick around.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dun, dun, dun! Wow, it's been awhile, but I finally decided to update this story. Life's been busy. I'm sorry guys, I'll try not to do it again. So, I'm turning 15 next Thursday (dang, am I too young for this?), so I think you guys sending as many reviews as possible would be like, the best birthday present ever. So send me some, all of ya.

By the way, I got a couple of randomly plotted one-shots in the works and one's almost done so look for it soon. That's what I was working on when I should've been working on this. Please review.

**Chapter 5**

Luke's heart skipped a beat, and his feet were frozen in place as his cousin's blood curdling scream pierced his ears. He looked down to see Patch laying face down at his feet.

"Bo?" he softly uttered.

Next thing he new, Rosco's voice was yelling "FREEZE!" Luke noted the lawman's gun had a veneer of smoke protruding from its barrel.

The next sound couldn't have made Luke happier. It was Bo, and the blonde Duke was chuckling.

"That was a weird moment," Bo commented. "I'll say," Luke agreed. "I ain't even sure what happened."

"Well, Rosco just started firin' blindly," Jesse said, "but he didn't hit nobody."

Cooter nodded in agreement. "Patch went down cause you hit 'im over the head."

"Oh," Luke said. "But wait, why'd ya scream, Bo? Dang near gave me a heart attack."

Bo blushed, but he smiled. "Sorry. I had one a them big ol' spiders on my arm. You know I hate them things."

Luke sighed and ruffled his cousin's honey blonde hair. "You scared ten years off me, Bo, I swear."

"Me too," Jesse told them. "Don't do that again."

"Sorry everybody," Bo apologized sheepishly.

"It's all right," Luke assured. He wrapped an arm around his taller cousin's shoulders and led him over to Patch's car. "That was a good shuck 'n' jive once again, cousin. I'd hate ta think a what would've happened if ya hadn't done that."

"Well, it wouldn't of anyways, not with Uncle Jesse followin' behind us," Bo reminded him.

"But Rosco side-swept me, so by the time we'd a got started, ya'd been long gone," Jesse put in.

"Cooter was still with us," Bo shot back.

"Let's not argue about this," said Luke. "Let's just take this overgrown sixth grader and get Daisy and Jude an' make sure Jude gits to arrest them." He expected Rosco to protest, but the sheriff made no sound.

Rosco, at the moment, feared the wrath of the Dukes more than that of Boss Hogg. Also, this was a rare occurrence, but Rosco was having one of those days he had every few years where he wondered what happened to make him so crooked. What did he have against Jude Emery? He had never met the man. Why shouldn't he help him lock up dangerous criminals? Well, there was one reason, but for now, he'd just forget about the fat man who wore white.

Not to mention, if he had an active part in the arrest, maybe for once he could get a reasonable share of reward money. He decided he wouldn't share any with his brother-in-law.

"All right, let's go," said Bo. "Should we tie up Patch or somethin'?"

Luke nodded. "Rosco, could we borrow yer handcuffs?"

"Sure," Rosco replied without hesitation. He pulled his handcuffs out of his belt and locked them tightly around Patch's wrists. Luke and Bo picked up the large man and tossed him in the rear seat of the car.

"You wanna drive, cuz?" Luke asked his younger cousin.

Bo sighed. "I'd love to, but I'm still 'injured', 'member?" He used finger quotes for the word "injured". "You can drive."

Luke shrugged in response. "We'll take the General," he announced. "Uncle Jesse and Rosco, would ya'll take this clown?"

Uncle Jesse nodded to his oldest. "I sure will, Luke. Let's git goin."

Everybody nodded and boarded their respective vehicles. Cooter was in front, followed by Jesse and Rosco, and the General brought up the rear. Once they arrived at Rosco's car, Jesse and Luke drove around it, while Cooter stopped to pick it up. The two cars continued the trek to Snake's hideout.

-----------------------------------------------------

Daisy cringed at the sight of Snake's evil smile. She hadn't been paying attention to the conversation between him and Jude. The worry of her being the only Duke cousin left plagued her mind. The only thing she knew was what had been said before Bo and Luke were taken away and the two had been alone in the cabin. Snake had told Patch to take Luke and make sure he and the car went off the edge of Widow's Peak. Of course they didn't mind Bo tagging along.

For everything else, Daisy's mind was too clouded to know. Until Snake smiled that snake-like smile. Then Daisy became attentive once again.

"I'm sure by now them boys are long gone," Snake announced. "Soon we'll git you two outta the way an' then we'll go after the uncle an' finish him too."

It was all Daisy could do not to jump up, chair and all, and attack Snake and beat the man to a pulp. She just hoped her cousins weren't already gone. Of course, knowing them, they'd get out of it. They always did. But what about Uncle Jesse?

-----------------------------------------------------

Luke had suggested to Jesse over the CB that they come at Snake's hideout from opposite sides. So Jesse and Rosco had turned off, leaving Bo and Luke alone on the road.

Well, not completely alone. The Dukes didn't notice the blue van on their tail until they were almost there.

The Duke boys rode in utter silence until Bo looked in his side-view mirror. He furrowed his brow and cleared his throat.

Before he could heed any warning, the van rammed into the General's back bumper, scaring Luke senseless.

"What the…!" he exclaimed. "What's he tryin' ta do?"

Bo shook his head. "Who is he?"

The car rammed again. This time, Luke lost control and went off the road. There was a ditch there, and with Luke's speed combined with the van's force one last time, they hit it head on and flipped over. The anonymous driver of the other car drove off without seeing if the orange car's occupants were okay.

-----------------------------------------------------

Bo groaned as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Once it passed, the young man took a few moments to collect his thoughts. Shaking his bleary head, Bo pondered what had occurred. After recalling about the pale blue van, other events flashed to his mind. Then he remembered—

Luke! As fast as his neck would allow, Bo whipped his head in the direction of his cousin. He panicked upon seeing the other man unconscious, blood slowly oozing from a small gash on his temple. Glancing over his cousin, Bo noticed the odd angle at which the brunette's arm was twisted. The blonde struggled against gravity and the car, desperately seeking for a way out. He looked toward his window, sighing when he found nothing but brown. He was trapped. The only way out was for Luke to get out first. In fact, if Luke hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, he would have crushed the younger man.

"Luke," Bo mumbled. "Come on, Luke, time ta wake up now." He gently nudged his cousin.

Bo grinned when a soft moan erupted from his best friend's mouth. "That's it Luke, come on!" he coaxed.

"Aw Bo," Luke groaned. "What the heck happened? I feel like I been hit by a truck."

"Close. It was a van. You all right, Luke?"

Luke winced at the sharp wave of pain. "It hurts, but I'll live. How 'bout you? You ain't hurt, are ya?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Bo reassured him. "I was just worried about you. But I am trapped down here."

"Well maybe I can get out," Luke said.

"Nah, Luke yer hurt," Bo insisted. "You don't need ta put yerself through that."

There was no dissuading the eldest Duke cousin, however. By the time Bo had uttered the last word, Luke had already pulled himself halfway out, suppressing gasps of pain.

"Come on out Bo," Luke grunted. Hesitantly, the blonde man climbed out of the mangled General Lee. He instantly turned to his injured relative, who sat on the ground. He subdued his own gasp at how terrible Luke looked.

Luke sat cradling his obviously broken arm. Bo realized Luke climbing out of the General had agitated the man's injuries badly. He needed medical attention before his head bled to death. With his teeth gritted, Luke was breathing heavily.

"Bo," he said wearily. "Take the ketchup off yer leg an' git goin' without me."

Bo was outraged by this request. "Luke Duke, there ain't now way I'm leavin' you alone when yer hurt like this!"

"Bo, Uncle Jesse and Daisy could be in more danger than me. Don't worry about me, I can handle myself."

"How do ya think I'd feel if ya bled ta death here?" Bo protested. "I can't do that, Luke. I would never be able ta live with myself."

"How do ya think I'd feel if somethin' happened ta them?" Luke said. "How would you feel? I'll just CB Cooter an' I'll be fine."

Bo had no answer. Instead, he just stared blankly at his cousin.

"Just go already! I'll be fine! Luke insisted. "Git outta here!" His persistence was wearing down at Bo, he could tell. He and Bo exchanged a few more words like this.

So Bo did the hardest thing he'd ever done. He swallowed his own stubbornness, turned his back to his cousin and walked down the road, tears sporting in his eyes.

**Ol' Luke's real self-sacrificin', ain't he? I sure hope Bo made the right choice. Stay tuned, ya'll.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey men and women though I think most of you are women, sorry for the long wait. I spent forever just trying to figure out what to do with this, and then suddenly last week I was like, ooooo, I got me an idea. So here ya have it folks, enjoy.

Also I would like to dedicate this whole dang story to my dearest mother, who always is willing to take time out of her day to proofread these stories for me. She is supportive of me and hopes maybe someday I can get a career in writing. :) Love ya, momma, though you ain't reading this on here. So if you spot any errors, we'll just have to blame good old Mom, lol.

Uh, I had some trouble with separating scenes and stuff, this thing is not letting format diddley squat. But ya'll have waited long enough, so you're just gonna have to figure it out on your own.

**Chapter 6**

Bo trudged slowly down the road, midnight blue eyes sporting tears. How could he have been dumb enough to leave Luke without at least making sure he could get to the CB? He mentally kicked himself over and over, praying Luke got to the CB and someone would find his older cousin soon.

For now, all Bo could do is focus his attention toward his uncle and other cousin, and Jude too.

"Dang, Bo," the blonde muttered to himself. "We're really 'tween a rock an' a hard place, ain't we?"

**Not yet Bo, not yet. Cause here comes that van that done run ya off the road.**

Bo whirled around at the sound of the approaching vehicle. His eyes widened as he recognized the van. He wanted to jump out of the way, but it felt as if his feet were frozen in place. A split second later, the van made contact with his body, sending him flying.

**Now we's 'tween a rock an' a hard place.**

Luke was on the verge of losing consciousness when a car pulled to a stop next to him. He heard swift-moving footsteps, and then a voice. He hadn't made it to the CB as he promised. His mind had clouded over before he could realize he needed to do that.

"Luke!" Cooter's voice boomed. "Buddy-roe! Come on Luke, what happened?"

"We wrecked," Luke slurred. "I made Bo go on ahead. He don't like that."

Cooter nodded. "Come on Luke, let's git you somwheres else." The mechanic pulled his friend to his feet and drug him to the truck. I'll tow the General in later."

Luke didn't even answer. He just allowed himself to be helped into Cooter's truck.

**Meanwhile, ol' Jesse and Rosco are settin' waiting fer the boys ta show up.**

"So…what's the plan, anyhow?" Rosco asked Jesse.

"I'm gonna wait fer the boys ta show up an' then we's goin' in, an' they'll start a fight with them, with Jude. Then you capture him, but if ya wouldn't mind, let Jude make the arrest."

"Well Jesse, ya know if I do that, I'll hafta avoid the Boss like the plague fer awhile. He's not gonna like that much, uh…"

"Well, we just won't tell JD you was involved," Jesse suggested. "We could just, uh, pretend ya weren't with us."

Eventually, Jesse got Rosco to agree. They waited awhile longer before realizing something must be wrong with the boys. He pulled the CB out of its holster.

"Shepard ta Lost Sheep, Shepard ta Lost Sheep, come on boys, come back!" he hollered. He repeated the ritual several times and gave up when there was no answer. "Dang it! Where are them boys at?"

Meanwhile, in the backseat, Patch was slowly beginning to stir. He pulled his heavy eyelids open. Looking around, he found an umbrella lying on the floor. Careful not to be noticed, he picked it up, sat up, and brought it down upon Jesse's head, rendering him unconscious.

**Well shoot, now it seems Daisy is the only Duke left ta help Jude. I sure hope the boys an' Jesse are all right. Why don't we check in on poor ol' Bo?**

Bo winced as he came to, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. No doubt he had a broken rib or two; but the blonde wasn't about to let that slow him down. He slowly hoisted himself to his feet, albeit he was wobbly. He took a few steps before his shaky feet tripped on each other and he fell sprawling to the ground. More pain shot through his torso, and Bo whimpered.

"Come on Bo, ya can't stop now," he told himself. "Gotta keep goin', come on. Luke'll kick yer hind end if somethin' happens ta Uncle Jesse or Daisy."

Once again he climbed to his feet and began to plod down the road. Each step became more and more painful as did every inhale.

Despite the discomfort, Bo made it to Utchee Swamp. Then he came to Snake's shack. The thing that perplexed him was that the car Jesse and Rosco should have been in was nowhere to be found. Painfully, he made it to the shack window and peered in. Daisy and Jude sat in the chairs he and Luke had earlier. No Jesse or Rosco anywhere. Now thoroughly confused, Bo discreetly yet still painstakingly trudged to the other side of the shack. More hurt surged through him as he noticed his uncle's still form sprawled out on the dirt.

Bo collapsed next to Jesse, breathing heavily and lightly slapping the older man's cheek. "Uncle Jesse," he said softly, his voice thick. "Come on Uncle Jesse, please! Wake up, come on now!"

The youngest Duke commenced to sobbing quietly right there. "Uncle Jesse, we gotta git outta here."

**Things ain't lookin' too good, huh?**

Finally, Jesse stirred. "Bo…" he groaned. His eyes flickered; then they opened. "Bo. You don't look so good."

Bo tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a cry-out of pain. "Nah, Uncle Jesse, I's just worried 'bout you."

Jesse chuckled as he slowly sat up. "No, I can tell somethin's happened ta you too. Are ya hurt real bad?"

Bo couldn't help it anymore. He nodded, knowing his uncle might help him feel better somehow. "I's hit by some van. It hit me right square in the chest. I went flyin' an' it hurt." He was full out bawling by this pint, as Jesse cradled him in his arms.

"Where's Luke?" Jesse wondered.

"The very same van made us crash an' Luke was hurt but he made me keep goin' so I don't know where he is!"

Jesse sat there for a moment trying to soak in all the newly acquired information. Finally he realized how close they were sitting to danger, and he ushered his youngest nephew to the nearby woods.

"Uncle Jesse," Bo breathed out once they were settled. "Uncle Jesse, I'm sorry. I'm real sorry!"

"Bo, ya got nuthin' ta be sorry fer. None o' this was yer doin'. Luke's gonna be okay. Cooter or someone'll find 'im right quick. In the meantime, we gotta git Daisy an' Jude outta there quick like. It ain't gonna be easy, cause neither one o' us are in tip top shape."

Bo just nodded. "An' they's gonna find out I ain't been bit by no snake."

Jesse shrugged. "Oh well. They's gonna find out eventually. We'll hafta think up a new plan."

Over an hour had passed since Cooter turned Luke over to an orderly who wheeled the oldest Duke boy into the ER. The mechanic had held watch in the sturdy yet uncomfortable plastic chairs the whole time. Twiddling his hat nervously in his hands, a worried scowl was becoming etched in the features of Cooter's face. Finally, a doctor emerged from behind the double doors that seemed to hold such mystery for anyone on Cooter's side of it.

"Is there someone here for Lucas Duke?" the white-coated man asked. His eyes scanned the entire area for some person…

"That'd be me," Cooter answered softly. He stood up to be at the doctor's eye level. "Name's Cooter Davenport."

"So you ain't family?" the doctor inquired hesitantly.

"No, I ain't," Cooter answered. "But I known Luke forever so I might as well be. An' none o' his actual family can be here right now. I'm the only one right now."

"Well I understand that, but I have ta go by hospital policy right now." The doctor told him. "I can't give ya any information. You're simply not family, an' that's that."

Some sort of fuse blew in Cooter. His face transformed into a deep shade of maroon. "I already done told ya, no one in Luke's family can be here! So if ya ain't gonna tell me nuthin' or lemme back there, Luke ain't gonna have no one at all! Why can't ya tell close friends about things? We care too, ya know. Just cause I ain't his blood kin don't mean I ain't family. I known 'im since he was just a baby! I got a few years on him, but we's been best friends fer along time! So you gonna tell me anything or not?"

For a moment, nobody moved. Cooter stood there, breathing as if he'd just run a marathon. His speech turned a few heads of other people in the waiting room. Even the receptionist was feeding Cooter a blank stare. The poor doctor stood there, speechless.

After a minute had passed, one lone man began applauding Cooter. That was the only noise in the room for another moment.

**Well, go ahead Cooter; tell it like it is. An' how much do ya'll wanna wager that clappin' man is someone's good friend?**

"Where are you takin' us?" Rosco questioned Patch.

Patch slowly turned his head toward Rosco, eyeing him carefully. "What you mean 'us'? There ain't but just you here."

"No, don't forget my dog Flash," Rosco reminded him. "She's sneakin' a snooze in the backseat."

"Well, then I guess I'll hafta finish it off too, won't I?" said Patch.

"Flash ain't an 'it,'" Rosco sputtered. "She's a girl." He reached in the backseat and pulled open the door and yelled, "Run Flash, darlin', save yerself! Don't worry 'bout Daddy, just git outta here!"

Patch however, would not allow such an event to occur. He yanked on Rosco's arm until the door had closed. In return he received a meaningful glare from the Hazzard County sheriff.

"Well, _sheesh_," Rosco commented. "Ya could at least be a nice kidnapper."

**Yeah, Rosco. What are the chances of that? About like ol' Enos winnin' a Pulitzer, that's what. Ya'll stick around, ya here?**

Yeah that was an interesting chapter to write. I hope it was good. I made a sad attempt to include some humor at the end with Rosco, just because I know that's how it would've happened in a real episode. And that thing with Bo getting run over, that was very nearly a true story with me. High school parking lots a very "hazzardous" place to be. :) Also, that scene with Cooter was incredibly fun to write, although I'm not sure why. It just seemed to fit with the mood of the rest of the story. Now submit a review please, I thrive on those.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

So how many of you found season 7 in you stockings or under your tree this Christmas? I did. I was happy. And here's my Christmas/New Year's gift to ya'll. The story. Enjoy, please. And then review. Even if there was no enjoyment. I want to know.

**Chapter 7**

"Uncle Jesse…" Bo began after his uncle relayed his plan. "I can't do that. I can barely breathe as it is. If I tried ta fight, I'd go down right away."

"It's that bad, huh?" Jesse said, placing a loving hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Bo nodded. "Don't make me do that, Uncle Jesse. I already feel like I'm gonna puke as it is. I think I musta busted a rib or two."

"Sorry, I didn't realize it hurt that much. Yer like yer Uncle Jesse. Yer good at hidin' the pain. We's gonna git ya to a doc as soon as we can. Fer now, we's gonna need some help." Jesse fell silent for a moment; then his eyes lit up. "Well, I hate ta hafta put him in danger, but maybe Enos could help us. After all, he is the law."

Bo nodded, but the hope slowly receded from his face. "Uncle Jesse are you forgettin' we ain't got access ta no CB?"

"Sure we do," Jesse said. "Don't ya remember where Daisy parked Dixie? Just over that rise there. Let's go." He drug the blonde Duke along behind him towards the slight curvature in the landscape that served as Dixie's shield.

01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01

In all his years of experience, Dr. Ryan Shailey had to admit he had never seen someone as determined as Cooter Davenport. As he thought about it, he realized the other man was making some valid points. How could he turn him down? If he let Cooter in, he would be risking his entire career. But then again, it was a stupid rule he didn't understand. Wouldn't it be even better for the patient if Cooter Davenport were to be with him? He was the doctor, after all; it was his job to make people feel better.

Dr. Shailey sighed. "All right, Mr. Davenport," he conceded. "Go ahead on back and see yer friend."

Cooter grinned. "Thank ya, sir," he gratefully acknowledged. "Ya did a good thing, doc, I assure ya." Without waiting for any type of answer the mechanic briskly made his way through the door. He heard the doctor call Luke's room number, so he quickly went towards room 214. Slowly, he opened the door, afraid of what lay inside.

Luke lay on the bed, still and pale. His left arm rest in a sling. He appeared to be sleeping, but Cooter wasn't sure if this was the case, until he noticed Dr. Shailey had followed him into the room and answered the unvoiced question.

"He's gonna be just fine," said the doctor. "He did lose a lot of blood, but he should be okay with some rest an' some good food. His arm's broken, but that should heal up nicely. I'll leave you two alone now."

Cooter nodded. "Okay, thanks again, doc." When Dr. Shailey was no longer present, the mechanic pulled up a chair next to Luke.

"Hey buddy," he said softly. "Hope yer feelin' okay. I'm sure Bo, Daisy, an' Uncle Jesse should be here soon."

**Maybe, Cooter, but not in the way yer thinkin'. **

"Ya wanna wake up there, buddy-roe? We could sure use ya here in the land o' the livin'."

"Cooter," came a soft voice from down on the bed. "Cooter, what happened? Where's Bo?"

"It's all right, Luke," Cooter answered, "ya had yerself a little accident. Yer gonna be okay. An' Bo's with Uncle Jesse so he's fine, too." He said a silent prayer that the last part wasn't a lie.

"I feel more like I's thrown outta the car an' then run over," Luke commented, placing his free right hand to his forehead.

**Huh. Ain't that ironic?**

01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01

"So, uh, where we goin' anyhow?" Rosco wondered. "Ya never answered that question."

"You'll see soon enough," answered Patch sinisterly.

Rosco turned a cherry red. "Ya know ya can't do nuthin' ta me with Flash on my side. She'll tear you limb from limb. Then I'll knock you inta next week, you hear me?"

"I guess I'll hafta git rid o' yer mutt first then, won't I?" Patch spat.

"Oooh! No, ya can't hurt Flash or I oughtta turn you over my knee an' blister yer backside!"

"Not if I turn you into a pretzel, little man."

"Who you callin' lil' man?" Rosco shot back. "I ain't no little man. No, I'm Sheriff Rossscooo P. Coooltrane! I ain't a little man."

**If I was Patch, I'd be wonderin' how come I took ornery Rosco instead o' Jesse.**

01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01

About a half-hour before, Daisy had begun to grow worried about her family. So she sat, with a struggling Jude, waiting for something to happen.

Her fears regarding her family were confirmed the minute Coy Randolph entered with a satisfied sneer on his face. Snake's eyes drifted expectantly toward his minion.

"I finished 'em off," Coy told him. "I made their little orange car flip over an' the brunette one was killed."

Daisy's heart skipped a few beats in her chest at his words. Jude, too, paled noticeably. They both said a silent prayer that Bo was still alive.

"Later, I saw blondie walkin' along the road. I hit 'im square in the chest with my van. Ain't no way he survived that. Boy did that one make a loud thud. Heh, heh."

Daisy's breath became short in her panic. She couldn't believe it. Both of her cousins…dead? No, they couldn't be. Coy Randolph had to be lying. She couldn't stand the thought of life without Bo and Luke.

01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01

After having received a CB call from Jesse and Bo, Enos heard a contradictory call come from Boss Hogg. Now torn between his friends and his job, Enos wasn't sure what to do. Finally, he settled on his friends for fear of what could happen otherwise. He let Boss Hogg know of this, too. Needless to say the county commissioner was not too thrilled with the deputy.

"Enos, I'm ordering you ta maintain yer regular duties," Boss insisted. "An yer forbidden ta go anywheres near Utchee Swamp, ya hear?"

"Well sure I hear ya, Mr. Hogg," Enos replied. "But my friends is in trouble, an' it's my duty ta protect the people. If you ain't gonna let me then I'm just gonna hafta go AWOL."

"I'll tell ya what Enos. You get Rosco ta go out there an' help the Dukes," Boss suggested. "Where is that nitwit anyhow?"

"That's just it, Mr. Hogg," Enos answered. "I tried ta talk with 'im earlier. Nobody knows where he is."

"Ya mean he's gone AWOL, too? Bah…But you still can't go to the Dukes. No sirree Bob. You stay here."

"Sorry Mr. Hogg, I can't do that. Over an' out."

**Now Enos is normally a nice fella, but put a couple o' his friends in trouble, an' that boy would do anything.**

01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01

Pretty soon Enos found Bo and Jesse waiting out of sight of Snake's hideout, by Daisy's Jeep. He quickly noticed the pained look on Bo's face. He didn't ask what had happened, however. There would be time for that later. The first thing he did was ask Uncle Jesse what he was supposed to do.

"Well, Bo an' I both ain't quite up ta snuff. We need you ta go in there an' start a fight with Jude. You two take all but Snake. Me an' Bo'll take 'im an' git out."

"Sure thing Uncle Jesse," Enos agreed. "I'm ready when ya'll are."

01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01

Just when Daisy figured the situation couldn't possibly worsen, life took yet another sharp turn.

The cackling of the CB grabbed everyone's attention. It was Patch, calling for Snake. He made it known that the matter was urgent. Snake then hurried to the CB to answer the call.

"Hey there Patch," he greeted. "What can I do fer you?"

"Well, I just thought ya'd wanna know I got that over-confident sheriff here and his little dog, too," Patch informed him. "An' I hit the old man on the temple with an umbrella. He's deader'n a turkey on Thanksgivin'." He laughed menacingly.

**Ol' Patch's eyesight musta been a little off after Luke knocked 'im out.**

"Good work, thanks, Patch," Snake said. "Why don'tcha git on inta Hazzard an' git that Hogg guy, too?"

The news of Uncle Jesse was too much for Daisy to handle. Once it sunk in, the supposed remaining member of the Duke family promptly fainted.

01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01

Jesse chuckled upon hearing Patch's news bulletin. After a minute, his younger nephew joined him.

"They think I's dead," Jesse said, laughing more. "Well, they's in fer a big surprise, ain't they?"

"Yeah, but Daisy probably thinks yer dead too," Bo pointed out.

"That's true," Jesse said. "Well, let's go set 'em straight." They started down the hill to Snake's cabin.

Meanwhile, Enos was entering the cabin. Lukcily for him, Snake, Willie, and Coy were all on the other side enjoying a beer. This gave the deputy time to untie his partner. He quietly asked Jude why Daisy was passed out.

"Cause Uncle Jesse, Bo, and Luke have all been killed," Jude answered solemnly.

"No they ain't," Enos replied. "Well, no one knows nuthin' 'bout Luke, but Bo an' Uncle Jesse are sure alive."

"Oh," said Jude. "Well, let's get Daisy awake an' tell 'er."

Enos obliged, slapping Daisy's cheek lightly. It took a few short moments, but Daisy finally came to. She glanced up at Enos and Jude, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Oh Enos," she whispered. "What am I gonna do without them? They're all gone! Oh, Enos!"

"Shh, Daisy," Enos soothed. "No one's died. Everybody's okay." He didn't want to tell her that no one knew where Luke was.

"Yeah," Jude agreed, wrapping his arms around her. "Patch and Coy gave faulty information. Nobody's dead."

"Yet," came a voice. The threesome whirled around to find Willie standing there, cocking his gun.

**Well, the Dukes couldn't be havin' a worse day if they was bare naked in a snowstorm. Where do ya'll think Jesse an' Bo are at?**

01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01

And that's that for that. You know what to do, right?**  
**


End file.
